


Stained

by virusq



Category: Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: The poster is an unmistakable Zeehay Versio classic. Iden knows those lines, that rigid pose: they’re her. Who she was and always aspired to be.





	Stained

"Iden! Iden!”

The voice is small and excited. Iden turns on the ramp to face a round-cheeked Twilek girl, blue as the sky.

The child brandishes a recruitment poster, tattered and stained by a child’s inseparable affection.

“It really is you!” The girl’s cheeks burn. “I’m gonna be a pilot, just like you!”

Iden takes the poster, battling the barrage of emotions it evokes. It’s an unmistakable Zeehay Versio classic. Iden knows those lines, that rigid pose: they’re her. Who she was and always aspired to be.

It never stops hurting.

Iden returns the poster and smiles. “Clear skies, soldier.”


End file.
